The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a surroundings-illuminating device for producing a light distribution on the ground surrounding the motor vehicle.
Surroundings-illuminating devices known in the prior art can generate a light distribution and, in particular, a light pattern in the surroundings around a motor vehicle. Such a surroundings-illuminating device is disclosed in the publication DE 10 2007 050 830A1, for example. Traditional surroundings-illuminating devices have the disadvantage that they usually require a large installation space in the vehicle.
It is also known that a surroundings-illuminating device which is activated when the vehicle is unlocked may be integrated into the exterior door handle on a motor vehicle. Likewise, there are exit courtesy lights, which are built into the lower edge of the door panel of a motor vehicle. Surroundings lights in the exterior door handle and exit courtesy lights have the disadvantage that they are visible only when the door is closed or opened.
The object of the invention is to create a motor vehicle having a surroundings-illuminating device, which requires little installation space and generates a readily discernible light distribution on the ground in the surroundings around the motor vehicle.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle according to the invention, which is a passenger vehicle in particular, comprising a surroundings-illuminating device for generating a light distribution on the ground in the surroundings around the motor vehicle. To generate this light distribution, the surroundings-illuminating device has one or more projection modules, wherein a respective projection module comprises at least one light source and an array of projection lenses. This array generates at least a portion of the light distribution from the light of the at least one light source. If the surroundings-illuminating device comprises only one projection module, this module is responsible for generating the total light distribution. The motor vehicle according to the invention may, optionally, also have a plurality of surroundings-illuminating devices having corresponding projection modules. In this case, each surroundings-illuminating device will generate a separate light distribution.
The invention has the advantage that a sharp light distribution can be generated easily by use of a projection module with the help of an array of projection optical systems. The projection module is very compact. The projection modules used in the motor vehicle according to the invention preferably have dimensions in the centimeter range and/or several millimeters. Each projection optical system in the array of projection optical systems preferably includes at least one micro lens, which has a diameter of 2000 μm or less in particular. Furthermore, an array preferably includes between 100 and 400 projection optical systems, in particular about 200 projection optical systems.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, a projection display, as described in the document DE 10 2009 024 894 A1 (having U.S. counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,424 B2) and/or in the document DE 10 2011 076 083 A1 (having U.S. counterpart US 2014/0146290 A1), is used as the projection module. The contents of these published documents are hereby incorporated by reference herein. One or more LEDs and/or, optionally, one or more laser diodes are preferably used as the light source in the projection module.
In another preferred embodiment, a respective projection module is designed so that each projection optical system of the array of projection optical system projects a single image onto the ground covering essentially the total light distribution, wherein the light distribution is superimposed individual images of the projection optical systems. Generation of the light distribution (with a reduced light brightness) is ensured in this way even when the light emission from the projection module is partially contaminated. Therefore, the light distribution is not obscured or cut off in certain regions.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the projection module(s) is/are arranged in a light shaft extending into the body of the motor vehicle, thereby preventing direct glare due to the light source.
In another embodiment, the installation position of the projection module(s) in the motor vehicle can be adjusted. In other words, corresponding adjustment mechanisms are provided. These adjustment mechanisms can permit manual and/or automatic adjustment of the installation position, depending on the application case. In this way, manufacturing tolerances can be taken into account in the integration of the projection module into the vehicle and the corresponding light distribution can always be imaged sharply by adjustment of the installation position of the projection modules.
In another particularly preferred embodiment, the light distribution has a light pattern, i.e., a structured brightness distribution, which may optionally also be embodied in color. In one variant, the light pattern includes a pattern of stripes. The density of the stripes then preferably decreases in a predetermined direction on the ground with an increase in the distance of the striped pattern from the installation position of the projection module(s). Corresponding effects can be generated with the light distribution in this way.
In another embodiment, the light pattern includes a pattern of dots and/or graphic elements such as logos. The density of the dots and/or graphic elements then preferably decreases in a predetermined direction on the ground with an increase in the distance of the pattern from the installation position of the projection module(s) in the motor vehicle. On the other hand, the diameter of the dots and/or of the graphic elements increases in a predetermined direction on the ground with an increase in the distance of the pattern from the installation position of the projection modules.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the dots of the dot pattern next to the installation position of the projection module(s) may at first have a diameter of 3 mm, wherein this diameter then increases continuously to 40 mm. Likewise, the dot spacing may at first be only in the range of approximately 4 to 5 mm and then increases continuously to 40 mm with a greater distance from the installation position.
In another embodiment, the projected light distribution becomes wider along a predetermined direction on the ground with an increase in the distance of the light distribution from the installation position of the projection module(s) in the motor vehicle.
The activation of the light distribution (i.e., the activation of the light source(s) of the projection module(s)) can be linked to various events. The light distribution is preferably generated when a central lock in the motor vehicle is unlocked and/or an access door in the motor vehicle is opened. The activation of the light distribution may optionally also take place by dimming-up (i.e., continuously increasing the brightness) of the at least one light effect of the projection module(s), so that attractive light sources can be generated.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the motor vehicle according to the invention, the projection module(s) is/are mounted in the region of an access door of the motor vehicle such that the light distribution is generated in the opening area of the access door, wherein the light distribution is preferably not shaded by opening the access door. The access door is preferably a passenger entry door. In this way, light scenes are generated when the vehicle is being unlocked and/or when people are entering or exiting the vehicle. Furthermore, safety is increased by the good illumination of the ground before the passengers enter.
In another embodiment, the projection module(s) is/are provided in a door sill of the motor vehicle, in particular at an installation position which is situated in front of a passenger entry door as seen in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle from the front end to the rear end. The light distribution is generated in particular next to this passenger entry door in that the projection module(s) project(s) the light in the direction toward the rear next to the passenger entry door.
In another particularly preferred embodiment, the projection module(s) generate a light distribution during operation, this distribution extending on one side of the motor vehicle essentially along a driver's or passenger's entry door and an entry door situated behind it for passengers in the rear. Surroundings-illuminating devices are preferably provided with corresponding projection modules on both sides of the motor vehicle.
Alternatively or additionally, there is the possibility that a surroundings-illuminating device is installed in the motor vehicle, its projection modules generating during operation a light distribution beneath and/or in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle behind a luggage compartment access door. The concept of a luggage compartment access door is to be understood broadly here and may also include the luggage compartment access door of a vehicle having a hatch, a hatchback and/or fastback, in addition to the luggage compartment access door of a notchback sedan.
In another variant of the motor vehicle according to the invention, the light distribution on the ground indicates the detection field of a wireless sensor, wherein the detection field is preferably an operating field, so that when body parts and/or objects enter the operating field, an operating action is automatically triggered in the motor vehicle. In a preferred variant, the wireless sensor is designed so that, on detection of a foot in the detection field, the luggage compartment access door is automatically unlocked and/or opened.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.